Un jour comme les autres
by Aidokuu
Summary: Une journée d'avril. Harry arrive au lycée et retrouve ses amis, ainsi que son petit-ami. Comme d'habitude. Une journée comme les autres qui va vite tourner au cauchemar...


C'était une belle journée d'avril. Le soleil brillait fortement et la chaleur permettait aux élèves de se prélasser dehors sur la grande pelouse verte du lycée Poudlard. Le ciel, d'un jolie bleu clair, était dénué de nuages.

C'était une journée comme les autres, où les élèves, y compris moi, heureux que l'été approche, n'hésitaient pas à décrocher de leurs devoirs de temps à autre, même en vue des épreuves. Le superbe parc de l'école était plein à craquer. Je pouvais entendre le brouhaha quotidien qui animait toute l'école, les éclats de rires, les amoureux roucouler, et surtout l'insouciance.

C'est sur cette belle vue que j'arrivai à Poudlard. C'était mes derniers mois au lycée, en Terminale Littéraire et je me sentais mélancolique en voyant cette scène qui m'était familière et que je devrais bientôt quitter. Bientôt, j'aurai une nouvelle école, une nouvelle vie et tout ceci serait derrière moi, non sans mal. Poudlard était un superbe château et l'ambiance qui y régnait rendait la dernière année difficile tellement l'appréhension de quitter ce petit cocon était lourde. Je n'ai jamais connu une personne se plaignant de l'école en elle-même... Bien sûr, nous avions notre lot de professeurs un peu bizarre ou sadique tel que le professeur Rogue. Même le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, paraissait étrange - il nous proposait tout le temps des bonbons aux citrons - mais on s'y habitué bien vite.

Je commençais à midi mais j'avais sacrifié ma seule grasse matinée de la semaine pour mon petit-ami, Draco. Il avait insisté pour que je vienne plus tôt et qu'ainsi, on passe un peu de temps ensemble... En effet, c'était tellement rare qu'on ait un long moment ensemble que j'avais cédé, avec plaisir même ! On allait pouvoir se cacher tranquillement dans un coin pour profiter de ces quelques instants amoureux – et pas très catholiques, je devais l'avouer. On voulait pleinement profiter de notre dernière et de chaque moments ensembles. Quitter notre routine va me sembler difficile, mais j'étais sûr que notre couple tiendrait ! Après tout, il tenait bien depuis deux ans !

Deux ans, c'est tellement long ! Deux ans de bonheur, ponctué par des querelles de couples plus ou moins anodines, inutiles ou catastrophiques. On était beaucoup trop caractériels, et dès qu'on avait un désaccord, ça faisait des étincelles !

Il était juste neuf heures quand je débarquai dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la cafétéria où Draco m'attendait certainement, ainsi que le reste de mes amis. Comme d'habitude.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever en tête que ce serait les derniers instants avec Draco avant longtemps... Les révisions prenaient tout notre temps et on avait vraiment du mal à se voir... Je me sentis contrarié pendant un léger instant mais je me repris vite. Je n'allais certainement pas m'embêter avec ça pour le moment - enfin, si, je devrais... mais j'avais pas envie ! Je devais profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec Draco avant les grandes vacances et son départ pendant deux longs mois en France, chez ses grands-parents. (une lubie de son foutu père!)

Le brouhaha de la cafétéria s'entendait avant même d'avoir franchi la porte et j'ouvris celle-ci joyeusement. La cafétéria était certainement la plus grande pièce de l'école. C'était une pièce circulaire contenant quatre grandes tables rectangulaires et tout autour, des tables rondes de différentes tailles. La cafétéria était très coloré. Beaucoup d'élèves venaient ici pour travailler, mais je trouvais que c'était tout bonnement impossible... Le bruit était infernal. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il y ait autant de monde à l'intérieur, vu le temps. Malgré tout, même si la cantine grouillait d'élèves, je repérai facilement ma bande d'amis. Ils étaient très loin d'être discrets ! Ils étaient tous là : Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione... Même Luna, qui était pourtant dans une classe inférieure à la notre, était présente.

On se connaissaient tous depuis le début du lycée, voir même avant. Ron, un grand roux et musclé, était mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire, l'année où je m'étais stabilisé au niveau des familles d'accueils. Hermione, major de la promo sans aucun doute, était ma seconde meilleure amie que Ron et moi avions rencontrée ici même durant notre première année. Luna était une amie de cette dernière qui s'est intégré très facilement dans notre petit groupe déjanté. Elle portait très bien son prénom puisqu'elle était continuellement dans la lune et sortait des trucs sans queues ni têtes que seule Hermione pouvait nous traduire. Quand à Dean et Seamus, le duo de blagueurs, au bout de trois ans dans la même classe, je ne pouvais plus les quitter ! Même si Seamus me faisait parfois peur avec ses tendances pyromanes...

C'était ma bande. Ma belle bande que je regrettais déjà de quitter. Luna allait se retrouver toute seule l'année prochaine mais j'étais sûr qu'elle allait vite trouver de nouvelles personnes à qui raconter ses merveilleuses histoires de Scroutt-à-pétard et d'hyppogriffe. Je vis Ron se lever en m'apercevant, tout en me hélant sans discrétion :

-Harry! Viens voir tes copains d'amour! criait Ronald.

-Veux-tu te taire, oui? Déjà qu'on passe pour des cinglés... râlais-je.

Notre comportement était parfois tellement exubérants que les premières années osaient rarement nous approcher. Des rumeurs couraient sur nous, mais on n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Une fois, j'avais entendu que Luna était une droguée – on pouvait le croire, c'est vrai ! - et que Hermione était une adepte du sadomasochisme. J'avais même eu vent de la rumeur sur laquelle j'étais gay... Pour une fois qu'ils avaient raisons !

- Ce sont les derniers mois, mec ! On peut bien en profiter! Viens faire un câlin!

- Je sens une présence menaçante ici, déclara rêveusement Luna, les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais oui bien sûr! ironisa le rouquin, en levant les yeux aux ciels d'exaspération.

Ronald avait du mal à accepter la présence de Luna et de ses bizarreries. Trop terre à terre, mon meilleur ami avait une certaine étroitesse d'esprit. Je me souviens bien de sa réaction lorsque je lui ai appris mon homosexualité. Mon meilleur ami me prit soudainement dans ses bras. Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Hermione qui me répondit avec un air colérique, ainsi que d'un signe équivoque : Ron avait encore fumé.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Harry ? Tu le sais toi ?

- Oui, oui Ron, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Et après, il critiquait Luna !

Je tentai de me dégager mais Ron était beaucoup plus baraqué que moi, qui avait une carrure assez frêle, malgré moi ! Un raclement de gorge interrompit notre étreinte (forcé).

- Tu devrais vite le lâcher, Weasley, ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes, déclara une voix froide qui me fit frissonner.

Je me retournai. Draco se tenait juste devant moi. Je remarquai avec ravissement que mon petit-ami avec délaissé son horrible gel dans ses beaux cheveux blonds pour les laisser libre, signe qu'il avait bien entendu mes protestations. J'allais me faire un plaisir maintenant de les caresser sans cesse ! Ses yeux gris aciers, qui me faisait toujours autant chavirer, fixaient à la fois avec amusement et jalousie Ronald qui ne voulait pas me lâcher.

Je m'amusais beaucoup de la jalousie excessive de mon petit-ami. Draco était très possessif et il le montrait clairement. Dès qu'un gars, semblant de loin ou de près s'intéresser à moi, Draco lui faisait bien comprendre à qui j'appartenais. Ce comportement pouvait être autant agaçant que mignon et je devais avouer que j'en jouais parfois, me rapprochant exprès de garçons... Juste pour énerver mon petit-ami. Puéril ? Je sais. Draco exprimait de manière, tantôt calme, tantôt violente, son mécontentement envers eux ou moi... Malgré son air froid, Draco avait le sang chaud et certains l'avaient appris à leurs dépends !

-Tu peux bien le partager de temps en temps, non ? Grogna Ron. Ok, ok, je le lâche, céda-t-il en voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait mon petit-ami. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, merde !

Ron me lâcha et se rabattit sur Hermione qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Draco s'avança vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés, me jetant un regard équivoque auquel je répondis avec plaisir.

-Tu peux bien le partager de temps en temps, non? grogna le rouquin. Ok, ok, je le lâche... finit-il par dire en voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait Draco. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, merde!

Ron me lâcha – Enfin ! - et se rabattit sur Hermione qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Je les ignorai, mon attention totalement prise par Draco qui s'avançait vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés, tout en me lançant un regard charmeur. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. On se comprenait bien maintenant. Il m'embrassa doucement, avec une certaine retenue et je répondis à son baiser sans plus approfondir. On avait tendance à oublier qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous et de partir un peu trop loin parfois... Et puis, je savais que Draco se rattraperait après !

- Tu sais ce que je comptes faire aujourd'hui ? me susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire... ironisai-je, récoltant un regard noir de mon petit-ami pour avoir casser son effet.

- Je compte t'enfermer dans une des nombreuses pièces de ce château et te faire des choses très obscènes. Tellement obscènes que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas retenir tes cris !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ses paroles. J'avais beau me répéter que faire des choses coquines au lycée étaient vraiment embarrassant en cas de découverte, à chaque fois Draco me persuadait. A chaque fois, j'angoissais à l'idée qu'on se fasse prendre et je me forçais à être discret et faire le moins de bruits possible ce qui amusait beaucoup Draco, qui lui tentait de me faire faire plus de bruit ! Mon copain était un sadique et je m'en rendais bien compte, surtout dans certains moments... La caresse sur ma main continuait, avec douceur. Notre échange fut interrompu par un nouveau cri de Ron, qui ne finissait pas d'être énervé.

- Hermiooooone! hurla Ron, me faisant sursauter vu que j'étais juste à ses côtés. Je t'aime, ma chériiiie!

- Ta gueule, Ron! s'énerva Hermione, se dégageant des bras collants de son petit-ami.

- All you need is love! chantonnait Seamus et Dean, dans leur coin, ne prêtant attention autour d'eux.

Mes amis étaient complètent fous. Pas parfois, mais toujours. Entre Luna et ses phrases étranges, Seamus et son attirance étrange pour la pyromanie, Dean et ses tours de magie... Pour finir avec Ron et Hermione, l'exemple même de l'antithèse et pourtant, mes meilleurs amis. Des fois, je me demandais comment j'avais pu les supporter autant de temps...

- Harry, ne ressens-tu pas des émotions négatives ici? Fit Luna, avec un air crispé.

Habitué à ses délires, je répondis laconiquement une réponse vague. Elle me semblait quand même un peu plus soucieuse qu'habituellement mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas... Luna pouvait toujours nous parler, si elle en ressentait vraiment le besoin.

-On y va ? Me chuchota Draco. Je ne supporte pas ta belette.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, sans rien dire de plus parce qu'il comprendrait parfaitement mon reproche. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, avant de me faire un regard désolé, et surtout totalement contradictoire avec son petit sourire satisfait. Je n'avais jamais compris l'aversion que Draco avait pour Ron, et vice versa. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus et je n'ai jamais pu rien y faire. Je pouvais comprendre que Ron était parfois insupportable, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même, mais il restait mon meilleur ami... Surtout que Draco avait la même, version fille... Sentant la patience de Draco se volatiliser, je pris mon sac, salua rapidement mes amis et sortit de la cafétéria en prenant la main à mon petit-ami. Il eut un air ravi.

Silencieusement, on s'enfonça dans le château. Plus on avançait et moins d'élèves étaient présents. On avait l'habitude de se rendre dans une salle de cours inutilisé depuis quelques années. Situé au dernier étage, il était très peu fréquenté et cela nous arrangeait bien. Draco lança un regard noir à un pauvre élève qui passait par hasard.

On arriva enfin à la salle et à peine la porte fermée, que des bras m'emprisonnèrent et Draco m'embrassa avec avidité. Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras tout en continuant le baiser.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais envie de faire ça... murmura Draco, tout en plongeant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

-Ah si, j'imagine... gémis-je, en renversant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus accès.

Draco me souleva, pinçant sans gênes mes fesses, et m'assit sur une table, tout en s'installant entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, avec autant d'ardeur que précédent. Je ressentais son envie, son désir et mon souffle devenait saccadé. Draco passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, le relevant doucement. J'étais très sensible à ses caresses, à la fois douces et impatientes.

-Heureusement qu'à la base, on devait bosser, ironisai-je, retenant mes soupirs de plaisir.

- Tu y as vraiment cru ? Que tu es naïf, mon petit Harry... fit Draco, en relevant la tête pour montrer son sourire moqueur.

Je me souvenais bien du regard moqueur de mon petit-ami quand je lui ai dit qu'on devait travailler. Travailler à deux était trop dur pour nos neurones et surtout pour la résistance de Draco. Il était très tactile et avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rester en contact avec moi... Au contraire, il arrivait rarement à exprimer ses sentiments. Je chérissais les « je t'aime » qu'il pouvait me dire...

Draco cueillit une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, tout en m'entraînant dans un tourbillon de caresses et de baisers. Je sentis mon tee-shirt se soulever et vite rejoindre le sol, je ne sais où. Une des mains de Draco descendit doucement vers mon pantalon et l'ouvrit d'une lenteur extrême. Draco s'abaissa, tout en retirant mon jean.

- Une petite gâterie, ça te dit ? Susurra-t-il, descendant dangereusement ses lèvres vers mon entrejambe.

Je ne répondis que par un gémissement. La bouche de Draco, insatiable, avait déclenché une myriade de sensations. Et ses mains... Ses mains me touchaient de toutes parts, me faisant perdre la tête. Je regardai mon blond, d'un regard rempli de désir et de passion. Je n'étais plus que gémissements, et je savais que ce n'était que le début...

* * *

Je sortis de la pièce en me recoiffant sommairement. Je sentais encore mes joues chaudes, et un sourire béat s'étendait sur mon visage. Je devais certainement avoir l'air idiot, mais je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Draco sortit de la pièce à son tour, mais il était impeccable contrairement à mon allure échevelé - et qui voulait tout dire sur mes dernières activités. Je ne pouvais pas être plus comblé que maintenant! Rien de mieux qu'un câlin pour se mettre d'aplomb pour la journée!

- Enlève-moi ce sourire niais de la bouche! rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco, tout en prenant ma main.

Je la serra aussitôt, tout en gardant mon énorme sourire. J'étais heureux, on n'allait pas me le reprocher quand même! Je tournai mon visage vers Draco, m'attendant à y voir, lui aussi, un tant soit peu de joie, mais il semblait plutôt crispé et inquiet. Son front était plissé, et il évitait de me regarder dans les yeux. De suite, je compris que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dray? osai-je.

Draco resta silencieux, grandissant mon inquiétude de seconde en seconde.

- Je sais que c'est certainement le plus mauvais moment pour te dire ça mais...

Mon coeur rata un battement. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation... Je savais m'attendre à une mauvaise nouvelle, vue l'expression de mon petit-ami, mais j'avais peur de l'entendre, cette nouvelle...

- Mon père souhaite que j'étudie en Angleterre pour faire mes études d'ingénieur, lâcha-t-il.

... et j'avais totalement raison. Je ne dis rien pendant un instant, le temps d'assimiler la révélation de Draco. Je me sentis soudainement une grande colère m'envahir, et avant de dire des choses que je regretterais certainement par la suite, je préféra faire un repli. Je lâcha sèchement la main de Draco, et j'avançai rapidement, sans lui lancer un regard. Je ne pouvais y croire! Venait-il vraiment de dire ça? Dans un moment pareil? J'entendis la voix de Draco m'appeler.

- Harry, attends!

Je continuai ma marche en l'ignorant. J'étais en colère et je savais que j'avais les insultes faciles. Je ne voulais vraiment pas envenimer la situation. Je voulais réfléchir en paix! Draco me rattrapa en courant, et me pris le bras en me tournant vers lui.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi! tenta-t-il.

Je délivra brusquement mon bras, avant de lui rétorquer.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas t'expliquer! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? Ton père a choisi que tu partes en Angleterre, de l'autre côté de l'océan pour faire tes études d'ingénieurs. Tu ne vois pas une erreur dans la phrase? Quand tu prendras tes décisions par toi-même, tu viendras me voir et tu m'expliqueras ce que tu veux réellement faire! Tu m'aurais dit que TU as choisi d'aller étudier en Angleterre, j'aurai accepté. Mais ce n'est pas TOI, c'est TON PERE, m'énervais-je de plus en plus. Tu vis dans l'ombre de ton père, tu acceptes tout ce qu'il te dit! Je suis sûr que s'il te demandait de me quitter, tu le ferais!

Je vis un air indigné s'afficher sur le visage de Draco, qui protesta vivement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne le ferai pas! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, alors arrête de dire des conneries comme ça!

- Tu ne souhaites pas être ingénieur, imbécile! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais vivre de la musique, alors quand est-ce que ton père cessera de dicter ta vie?

J'avais hurlé la dernière phrase. Je savais que je venais d'amplifier quelque chose dont Draco n'était pas vraiment responsable à la base mais le père de Draco pesait beaucoup trop sur notre couple depuis longtemps. Draco resta silencieux, et je continua ma route tout en fulminant contre la famille Malfoy. Pourquoi mon petit-ami ne faisait-il pas ses propres rêves? Il était un génie du piano et, de peur que son père le prenne mal, il ne voulait pas lâcher la tradition familiale de reprendre l'entreprise Malfoy. On est plus au XVIIIè siècle, par pitié! Je savais très bien qu'il souhaitait continuer ses cours au Conservatoire de Londres.

Son père, son père. Le seul et unique gros problème dans notre relation. Ce dernier avait une grande influence sur son fils et ça pesait énormément sur notre couple. Draco ne le ressentais pas, puisqu'il avait une confiance aveugle envers son père. Mais moi, je me souviens bien du dégoût dans son regard lors de notre première rencontre et la répugnance qu'il avait exprimé. Oh, il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité de Draco, et c'était ça le pire. Ce n'était pas ses tendances sexuelles qui le dérangeait, mais moi-même. Je ne venais pas d'une famille prestigieuse, j'étais un orphelin, j'étais pauvre, patati, patata... Il était responsable de beaucoup de disputes entre nous deux, notamment lorsque j'allais chez Draco et que je devais supporter les remarques insidieuses du père Malfoy. Draco ne voyait rien évidemment. J'avais même appris que son père lui présentait régulièrement des petits-amis potentiels, de statut un peu plus haut que le mien, évidement. Lucius Malfoy n'attendait qu'une chose, que notre couple se brise et il devait bien être mécontent en voyant que cela dure encore...

J'avisai l'heure qu'il me restait avant le début des cours, et je décidai d'aller réviser quelques cours importants à la bibliothèque, où je serai certainement tranquille, mais surtout introuvable - je n'allais jamais à la bibliothèque. Au moins, j'aurais eu mon moment révision... J'aurai préféré être avec Draco, mais parfois ses bêtises me sidéraient. Je m'installai dans un petit coin à l'écart des autres et pris quelques minutes pour me calmer.

Après la colère, venait le tristesse. Je venais d'assimiler la situation. Draco allait partir définitivement dans un autre pays, des milliers de kilomètres nous séparant. Je me sentais soudainement désemparé et empli de doutes. Est-ce que notre couple allait survivre à une relation à distance? Au final, je savais que j'accepterais le choix de Draco, je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour le quitter sur un coup de tête comme ça. La peur prenait le dessus. Je me sentais bête, à présent, d'avoir réagi aussi violemment. Draco ne me pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

D'un côté, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. Son père n'avait pas à faire ses choix. C'était à Draco de faire ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit dans la musique, en entreprise, ou même maçon, que sais-je! (Bien que je l'imaginais très mal maçon...) J'accepterai toujours ses choix, mais apparemment pas son père.

Refoulant mes pensées moroses, je commençai mes révisions. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon agenda et je soupirai face à la masse de devoirs qui m'attendait. J'avais sur-estimé ma motivation, et pourtant, voulant absolument me changer les esprits, je plongea dans une lecture ennuyante d'un géant qui s'appelait Gargantua.

* * *

Après le coup d'éclat de Harry, je repartis en cours, un air de mutisme sur mon visage. Blaise, mon meilleur ami, décida de ne pas m'importuner et s'assit en silence à mes côtés. Je fulminais intérieurement. Comment Harry pouvait-il me juger ainsi? Mon père ne décidait aucunement à ma place, il avait juste une grande importance dans mes choix et je le respectais énormément!

J'avais peut-être mal préparé le terrain et dis trop abruptement la nouvelle mais les préparations s'activaient et j'étais pressé par le temps. Ils ne nous restaient plus que quelques mois ensembles et il était vraiment trop bête d'avoir une grosse dispute à un tel moment... Surtout pour ça. Je soupirai, ma colère redescendant laissant place à l'inquiétude. Je me demandais si notre relation tiendrait à une aussi longue séparation, et je ne doutais pas qu'Harry devait réfléchir à la même chose, en ce moment même. On avait bien tenu deux mois, chaque été, mais ce n'était qu'une fois par an, tandis que là, ce serait continuellement...

Je connaissais la peur de Harry de se retrouver seul, d'être abandonné... Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré et ma non présence ne serait pas bénéfique pour notre couple, j'en avais peur. J'aimais Harry. De tout mon coeur, je l'aimais. Même si je n'étais pas le petit-ami parfait, et que parfois, je disais des choses complètement stupides et blessants. Mais je l'aimais, et s'il fallait persuader Harry que j'avais mon choix par moi-même, je le ferai. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la relation que j'avais avec mon père puisqu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat avant d'être repris par son parrain vers l'âge de dix ans. Harry me reprochait souvent de dire ça... mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Lui était indépendant, sans accroche, sans famille, alors que, fils unique, j'ai grandi avec l'amour de mes parents. Surtout mon père, qui m'avait inculqué valeurs et éducations.

Je décidai de me concentrer sur le cours de philosophie et de remettre mes pensées à plus tard. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai l'absence de Steven, ce qui m'étonnai fortement. On avait une importante épreuve durant la deuxième heure et Steven Richardson adorait la philosophie et ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. Je n'étais pas vraiment ami avec lui. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'était. Il était solitaire, renfermé et les seules fois où j'ai du l'entendre parler, c'est dans le cours de philo. Je l'avais déjà vu se faire moquer par des élèves de notre classe, qui profitait pleinement de cette mise à l'écart pour s'en prendre à lui. Je n'avais jamais accepté ce genre de comportement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Si je les repoussais une fois, ils se seraient attaqués doublement plus fort, et s'en seraient pris à moi, par la même occasion. Ou pire, à Harry. C'était à Steven de parler, pas lui.

Décidant définitivement de ne plus laisser mes pensées s'égarer, je me concentrai sur le cours - qui était véritablement ennuyant - je regardai rapidement l'heure et soupirai. Le cours était loin d'être fini... Monsieur Chantrey était un bon professeur, certes, mais qui parlait d'une voix monotone rendant le cours soporifique à souhait. Heureusement que je n'avais que trois heures de philosophie par semaine, étant en Scientifique. Quand je voyais les cours de Harry, je me demandais comment il pouvait vivre avec huit heures de tortures mentales par semaine, sans devenir complètement dingue!

A réflexion, Harry avait toujours été un peu dingue.

- Pour que le bonheur consiste dans le plaisir, il faut donc que le plaisir puisse durer, ou qu'il existe un type de plaisir durable ; et que tous les plaisirs ne s'opposent pas au bonheur, état stable et permanent... dicta le vieux professeur. Nous pouvons donc en conclure...

L'alarme à incendie retentit dans la salle de classe, et je retins un sourire joyeux. Quelques minutes de répit ne feraient pas de mal! Le professeur nous ordonna de rester tranquille et de laisser nos affaires ici. On allait sortir de la classe, quand le professeur réclama le silence, tout en bloquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Monsieur? osa une élève.

- Taisez-vous, bon...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit dans les couloirs.

La classe hurla et on s'accroupit derechef sous les tables pour se protéger, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Venais-je vraiment d'entendre un coup de feu? Monsieur Chantrey, inquiet, tentait de voir quelque chose dans le couloir, avec discrétion. Un silence angoissant régnait dans la pièce. Je ne rigolais plus, comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs. On se demandait tous ce qu'il se passait actuellement. J'angoissais de plus en plus. Personne ne bougeait.

- Vous gardez vos têtes sous les tables, les enfants! Vous ne bougez pas! fit Mr. Chantrey, essayant d'apaiser les élèves paniqués.

Un deuxième coup de feu éclata et des cris y firent échos. Les cris stridents résonnaient dans ma tête, mon coeur battait à toute rompe. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus de notre classe. J'entendais les sanglots autour de moi, et ma première réaction fut d'établir un contact physique avec mon meilleur ami, juste à mes côtés. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, et je serrai sa main un peu plus fort, en entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir. On pouvait entendre les hurlements lointains des élèves, et les pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Encore un coup de feu. Encore des hurlements. Mon coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Un rire fou s'éleva jusqu'à nous. Il me glaça d'effroi.

- C'est tellement marrant! disait-on. Oh... une classe! Mais c'est la mienne!

Mon rythme cardiaque doubla d'un seul coup, et une franche panique me prit, comme l'ensemble de la classe. Les sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'une personne entrait dans la pièce. Je n'osais pas regarder le visage de la personne, croiser ses yeux, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était la voix de Steven. Je pouvais voir un énorme fusil dans sa main, et plusieurs grenades autour de sa ceinture.

- Regarde les brebis effrayées, Johnny! s'esclaffa le jeune homme. Et si on en tuait quelques unes?

Une vague de panique s'éleva dans la classe. Mr. Chantrey, un air terrifié sur le visage, tenta de calmer les jeunes hommes :

- Steven, pose cette arme...On va tranquillement parler... balbutiait le professeur, la voix tremblante.

- Parler? Je préfère autre chose! ironisa Steven.

Il tira plusieurs fois sur le professeur qui s'écroula au sol, une flaque de sang abondante s'écoulant autour de lui. Toujours des cris. Des sanglots. A mes côtés, Julia, une connaissance, répétait sans cesse "non, non" tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Comprenant sa peur, je pris sa main dans l'espoir de la rassurer un tant soit peu, mais aussi de me rassurer moi-même. Elle la serra fortement, et je lui lança un regard doux, confiant. Ce que je n'étais absolument pas.

Je n'osais toujours pas lever les yeux pour regarder la situation. Des frissons me parcouraient le corps, j'avais les mains moites. J'avais peur. Peur que mon regard croise ceux des meurtriers et que je devienne leur nouvelle cible.

- Steven, on a autre chose à faire. Tue-les vite, on a pas le temps, déclara d'un ton calme ledit Johnny que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

Steven s'avança dans notre rangée. Je serrai un peu plus le bras de Blaise, et ma voisine fit de même, écrasant ma main tremblante. J'essayais de ne penser à rien. Pas à la peur que je ressentais, ni au tambour insupportable qui battait dans ma poitrine. Qui allait-il viser? Il s'agenouilla face à nous, et je baissa ma tête. Mais il ne se tourna pas vers moi, mais vers Julia.

- S'il-vous-plaît, pleurait-elle. Non, non...

Il lui attrapa les cheveux violemment, tandis qu'elle criait et se débattait, lâchant ma main laissant une impression de froid. Il prit sa tête et la cogna contre le sol, avant de la relever tout aussi vite, réitérant le même mouvement avant toujours plus de force. Je regardai la scène avec effroi, paralysé de peur, incapable de l'aider. Je la regardai avec ses yeux larmoyants, son nez saignant abondamment. Je voulais, au plus profond de moi, protester, dire quelque chose... mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps était bloqué, tout comme ma respiration.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, s'accroupit à ses côtés, la regardant avec un air amusé et fou. Il attendit qu'elle se calme quelques instants, avant de lui demander :

- Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu?

Julia, prise au dépourvu, ne sut que répondre. La question resta en suspend. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce genre de questions? C'était soit oui, soit non. On comprenait tous l'enjeu... Soit la vie, soit la mort. Julia ne répondait pas, réfléchissant certainement à une manière d'éviter la réponse.

- EST-CE QUE TU CROIS EN DIEU? tonna Steven, en lui claquant à nouveau la tête contre le sol, déclenchant une vague de cris et de pleurs dans la classe.

- Oui, balbutia sa voisine.

Il la lâcha. J'eus un soupir de soulagement, croyant que c'était fini pour elle mais... Steven prit son fusil, visa son crâne et tira dedans. J'avais fermé mes yeux, ne voulant pas assister à un tel massacre. Je sentis du sang m'éclabousser, et je retins à grande peine un sanglot, qui se bloquait dans ma gorge. Non, pas devant eux. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Je tremblais, comme Blaise. Tous le monde sanglotait. Steven quitta la pièce. Le soulagement ne nous atteignit même pas. Le désespoir, par contre, nous rongeait tous. Que devions-nous faire?

Certains élèves reprirent contenance et passèrent dans les rangs pour calmer les plus choqués. On se mit tous d'accord pour qu'aucun de nous ne quitte la salle de classe. Maintenant que les deux meurtriers étaient passés, ils n'y reviendraient plus. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, avec deux cadavres gisant à mes côtés. Le sang s'écoulait autour d'eux, et une nausée me prit. Je courus vers la poubelle et y rendit mon déjeuner. Je releva ma tête, toujours aussi tremblant et m'essuya la bouche avec ma manche. La nausée était encore là. La peur. La tristesse. L'angoisse.

Je pensai soudainement à Harry. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Avait-il croisé Steven? Était-il... mort? Je pris mon téléphone et tentai difficilement d'ouvrir la page d'accueil. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tant mes mains tremblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à faire ce putain de mot de passe! Au bout d'une énième tentative, je réussis enfin et sans attendre, je composai le numéro d'Harry.

- Réponds, réponds... angoissais-je. Réponds, bordel!

Je tombai sur le répondeur. J'appelai encore une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Mais rien. Pris d'une panique soudaine, il fallait que je sorte, que je le retrouve, que je m'assure que tout va bien. Je tentai de sortir de la classe, mais Blaise m'attrapa la main aussitôt.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? On a dit qu'on restait ici.

- Harry ne réponds pas, murmurais-je. Il ne répond pas à mes appels, putain! Il faut qu'aille voir, Blaise!

- Est-ce que tu es fou? C'est trop dangereux! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici! m'ordonna-t-il, en me bloquant la porte.

- Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi! hurlais-je comme un fou. Je dois aller le voir!

Des élèves aidèrent Blaise à m'éloigner de la sortie, mais je me débattais comme un fou. Je devais le retrouver! Il était peut-être mort! Je donnais des coups, peu importe à qui, je voulais juste sortir.

- Tu es sous le choc, Dray, tenta de me calmer mon meilleur ami. Reprends-toi! Est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry aimerait te voir dans cet état? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aimerait que tu prennes des risques aussi gros pour lui? Je suis sûr que tout va bien!

- Non, non... Il est peut-être mort, Blaise, murmurais-je, incapable d'élever la voix plus fort. Mort...

- Essaye de l'appeler à nouveau.

Sans grande conviction, je repris mon téléphone, recomposai le numéro de Harry, et mit mon téléphone à mon oreille. L'attente me parut longue. Terriblement longue. Les tonalités se succédaient, une énième fois, sans l'ombre d'une réponse. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort, sous la peur, le désespoir. Et puis...

- Allo? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça?

Je souriais bêtement de soulagement.

* * *

Je venais de quitter la bibliothèque, après une tentative de révision infructueuse. Mes écouteurs aux oreilles, la musique à fond, je déambulais dans les couloirs - étrangement vides - à la recherche de toilettes. J'en trouva un. Enfin! Je fis mes besoins et mon portable vibra. Tout d'abord, je l'ignora, mais au bout du quatrième appel, je regardai le nom qui s'affichait. Draco. Est-ce qu'il voulait s'excuser? Ou bien m'accabler de reproches? N'était-il pas censé être en cours?

Je ne décrochai pas son appel, malgré son insistance. Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Je restais devant le miroir à me regarder, à me poser des questions, pour je ne sais quoi. A chaque fois qu'on se disputait, j'avais toujours cette culpabilité qui montait en moi quelques minutes après. Je n'arrivais jamais à en vouloir à Draco. Je l'aimais trop.

Ses yeux gris aciers, exprimant à la fois froideur mais aussi tendresse, désir, amour. Ses cheveux blonds que j'adorais caresser après avoir fait l'amour, les triturant sans cesse, à en agacer Draco. Sa taille fine, sa grandeur, son élégance. Draco était tellement différent. Dans sa façon d'être, il y avait une grâce naturelle, et lui pouvait être jaloux de mes soit-disant prétendants, je savais très bien que mon petit-ami attirait les regards de convoitise. Et il n'avait de yeux que pour moi.

Intérieurement, je fus soudain convaincu que notre relation pouvait survivre à tout. Même à une relation à distance. La distance ne changeait rien, et encore moins les sentiments. Au contraire, elle pouvait les renforcer. Quand on se reverra, le manque sera grand, fort. L'amour, encore plus grand.

J'accepterai les choix de Draco, s'il le fallait. Qu'importe que ce soit son père qui les ait choisi... Au lieu d'empêcher Draco de partir en Angleterre, je devais prouver au paternel que, malgré des milliers de kilomètres nous séparant, je savais rester fidèle, amoureux.

Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois. Draco. Au bout de quelques instants d'hésitations, je répondis.

- Allo? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça? Si tu veux t'excuser...

- Où es-tu? me coupa la voix inquiète de Draco.

- Euh... aux toilettes, répondis-je, étonné du ton de mon petit-ami.

- Quel étage? s'enquit-il derechef, tout autant inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dray? rétorquai-je.

- Dis-moi à quel putain d'étage tu es! s'écria-t-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter. Tu n'as pas entendu l'alarme? Pourquoi t'es pas sorti?

- Je suis au second, fis-je docilement, voulant éviter la crise de nerf. Y'a eu une alarme? Je l'ai pas entendu...

Un rire étrange dans le couloir me coupa. Des personnes se rapprochaient des toilettes.

- Harry? Surtout tu ne bouges pas! Des types sont armés! Ils sont dans le lycée et tirent sur n'importe qui! Tu te planques dans les toilettes et...

Je n'écoutai pas le reste de la phrase de Draco, manquant de faire tomber mon téléphone à la vue d'un garçon entrant dans les toilettes armé jusqu'aux dents. Je reculai instinctivement, me collant contre le mur pour m'éloigner le plus de lui. Une bouffée de peur monta soudainement. Il me regarda, puis eut un sourire. Un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Indescriptible, reflétant sadisme et folie.

J'entendais Draco répéter mon nom dans le téléphone, espérant certainement une réponse. Je n'osais même pas bouger. Le garçon se rapprocha de moi et je me tendis.

- Tu es Harry, non? Harry Potter?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et je ne savais d'où ce gars me connaissait. J'hochai la tête avec crainte.

- Quelle chance de tomber sur toi! se réjouit-il, un air réellement heureux sur le visage. J'avais justement envie de jouer un peu.

Mon coeur tambourina fortement et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Draco avait raccroché. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il allait venir et j'espérais que Blaise allait l'en empêcher. Le garçon me regardait toujours, et attendait quelque chose. Il semblait réfléchir. Et moi, j'attendais, les secondes devant des heures interminables. Qu'allait-il me faire? Pourquoi moi? Je me fustigeai mentalement, pour éviter de succomber à la peur, d'avoir écouter la musique trop fort, de ne pas avoir entendu l'alarme. J'avais peur.

- J'ai une idée, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais te laisser quelques secondes d'avance. Tu vas courir le plus vite possible pour me fuir et moi, je vais te pourchasser jusqu'à ce l'un de nous meurt! Ok? Tu as compris?

Il me demandait ça comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant auquel il proposerait de jouer au chat et à la souris. C'était ça, le jeu. Tremblant, j'acquiesçai, et il me céda le passage, et le plus vite possible je courus dans le couloir. Je lâchai mon sac dans ma fuite mais gardai mon portable, au cas où Draco m'appellerai. Je courais, je courais. Je passais par des petits couloirs, espérant vite échapper au garçon. Ses pas résonnaient derrière-moi. Plus je les entendais, plus je courais encore plus, encore plus fort. Mon souffle était saccadé, j'avais un point de côté, et j'avais cette impression horrible de tourner en rond. Mais je continuais. Je cherchais une issue ou quoique ce soit, mais j'étais tellement effrayé que je ne réfléchissais pas à ma direction. Je regardais sans cesse derrière moi, entendant sa voix m'appeler.

- Harry? Harry? Où es-tu?

Les portes battantes s'étaient toutes fermées dans les couloirs et ralentissaient ma course. Je tournai dans les couloirs et soudain, je trouvai une porte menant vers l'extérieur. Je pouvais voir des personnes dehors, la police et je sentis ma délivrance approcher. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle restait bloquée. Je m'énervai sur elle, cherchant à casser la fenêtre, à sortir de n'importe quelle manière, en vain. J'eus un cri rageur que je regrettai aussitôt. Il allait attirer le garçon. Désespéré, je continuai ma course.

Complètement paniqué, je ne savais plus où aller, quoi faire. Et je courais, je courais. Encore et encore. La peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Et cette voix retentissant dans ma tête. J'étais la souris, et il était le chat. Il avait un fusil, je n'avais que des jambes pour fuir. Il allait me tuer. Les larmes aux yeux, ma vue se fit trouble mais je continuai ma course effrénée.

Soudainement, je fonçai dans quelqu'un et j'eus un hurlement quand elle m'attrapa par les épaules. Les yeux fermés, je me débattis avec force, essayant d'échapper à cette étreinte. J'hurlais, je pleurais. Il m'avait trouvé! Il allait me tuer! Je le frappai de toutes mes forces.

- Harry! Bordel, calme-toi! Harry, c'est moi, Draco! Harry!

La voix de Draco me calma instantanément, et lançant un regard apeuré en direction de son visage, je me blottis contre lui en pleurant tout mon soûl. Il m'avait trouvé. Il allait me sauver. Draco serra ses bras autour de moi, et je sentis qu'il se retenait lui aussi de laisser paraître son émotion.

- Chut, c'est fini... Calme-toi... me rassura-t-il. Je suis venu te chercher dès que j'ai compris que tu avais un problème. Je suis là maintenant.

- Il... bégayais-je, sanglotant. Il... arrive...

- Ne restons pas ici, Harry. Il faut qu'on parte, il va nous trouver.

- Je pense que c'est trop tard, clama une voix derrière nous.

Avec horreur, on se retourna tout deux dans la même direction. Il était là, le sourire amusé, le regard mauvais. Le coeur de Draco palpitait à mon oreille, de plus en plus fort. J'eus un hoquet de terreur et mes larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il allait nous tuer.

- C'est dommage, je m'amusais bien pour une fois, fit le garçon, avec une moue boudeuse. Harry, tu as perdu. Je vais devoir te tuer. C'était les règles, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, non! le suppliais-je, sortant de l'étau de Draco. S'il-te-plaît. Tu as gagné, mais me tue pas! J'en t'en prie.

- Les règles sont les règles, mon petit Harry, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas! rétorqua sèchement mon petit-ami, me ramenant auprès de lui.

- Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose, Draco? Protéger ton petit-ami? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force! ironisa-t-il, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

Je chuchotai à Draco de se calmer. Ne pas s'énerver. Il fallait gagner le plus de temps possible. Il fallait attendre que la police réagisse. Elle allait réagir. Bientôt.

- Steven. Laisse-nous partir, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Draco.

Ledit Steven allait répliquer mais un autre garçon arriva. Johnny. Il était dans ma classe. Il me regarda étrangement quand il me vit, mais ne se préoccupa pas plus de moi. Il était vêtu du même attirail que Steven et je compris son rôle de suite. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Il se tourna vers son compagnon et dit :

- C'est la fin, Steve. Nous en sommes à la dernière étape.

Je n'eus même pas envie de savoir ce qu'était la dernière étape. Faire sauter tout le collège? Provoquer un nouveau massacre? En les regardant, je sus que c'était tout autre chose. Ils allaient se suicider. Le soulagement qui s'empara de moi me rendit coupable mais je ne pus réprimer ce sentiment trop fort. Tout allait être fini. Enfin.

- Vous ne comprendrez certainement jamais les raisons de notre acte, fit Johnny, se tournant vers nous.

- Quel rabat-joie tu peux être, John.

Ce dernier braqua son arme sur Steven. Il ne cilla même pas. Quant à moi, j'hésitais entre fermer les yeux pour ne pas assister à ça, et à les garder ouvert pour m'assurer de ma libération. L'étreinte de Draco se fit plus forte. Il était tendu. La tension régnait car l'issu de cette instant n'était toujours pas fini. Steven visa à son tour son ami.

- Tu as raison, ils ne nous comprendront jamais. Laisse-moi au moins leur expliquer. Dans une autre vie.

Il changea la direction de son arme et sans qu'on ne puisse réagir, tira. La scène se passa très vite et je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. Le fait est que je me suis retrouvé soudainement poussé et claqué contre les casiers, me sonnant quelque peu. J'entendis un deuxième coup de feu. Puis un dernier. Je vis Johnny et Steven s'écrouler dans une mare de sang. Puis, mon regard se tourna vers Draco. Mon coeur se figea.

- Non, non, non! me précipitais-je vers lui. NON! NON! DRACO!

Il avait été touché en pleine poitrine. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'était pris la balle à ma place. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et j'appuyais dessus avec force tout en tentant de le réveiller. Je tremblais. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Ma voix hurlait le nom de mon petit-ami, incessamment. Je pleurais, encore et encore. Il allait perdre sa vie pour la mienne, c'était hors de question. Il me lança un regard vague, les yeux à demi-clos. Je lui répétai inlassablement de ne pas les fermer, qu'on allait bientôt venir nous aider. Le pire, c'est que je n'y croyais même pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui et pas moi?

Il leva son bras avec difficulté, caressa ma joue, me lançant un regard tendre et amoureux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête tomba sur le côté, comme un pantin désartibulé. Son coeur s'était arrêté. Plus rien. Plus un petit battement comme je pouvais entendre frénétiquement quelques minutes auparavant. Plus de chaleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'un visage dénué de toutes expressions.

- DRACO! DRACO! sanglotais-je. Non, non...

Ma voix finit dans un murmure. Mes mains lâchèrent sa blessure, et sans les voir, je les regardai. Je ne percevais que du rouge. Elles étaient rouges. Rouge comme le sang. Ce sang. Le sang de Draco. Rouge comme l'amour. Comme cet amour qui venait de finir aussi brutalement et injustement. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il avait perdu sa vie pour protéger la mienne. Je pleurais. Les larmes coulant sur la chemise tâchée de Draco.

Rouge. Tout était rouge. J'étais seul. Seul parmi trois cadavres. Seul avec le rouge. Je me relevai soudainement et dans un accès de rage, j'hurlai. J'hurlai ma rage, ma douleur. Il était mort. Mort. Comme une horloge dont les aiguilles avait arrêté leurs routes. Mort. Comme une fleur fane sous le froid de l'hiver. Mort. Dans la douleur, dans le rouge, dans le sang. Pour moi.

Mon coeur qui semblait être déchiré de l'intérieur, cette douleur intenable qui grandissait dans ma poitrine. Ces hurlements qui me délivraient du mal. J'hurlais, je pleurais, et j'hurlais encore. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

Il était mort. J'étais mort avec lui.

* * *

J'écris ce mot dès la fin de l'écriture de cet OS. Pour garder l'émotion, les larmes à travers la gorge. Pour vous dire à quel point, ce OS me tient à coeur parce qu'il représente bien plus qu'un massacre dans un collège. Il dénonce. Peut-être que certaines personnes auront capté l'allusion dès le départ, peut-être que certaines personnes découvriront cet événement aujourd'hui. En 1999, au lycée Columbine, aux Etats-Unis, le 20 avril deux étudiants sont arrivés à leur lycée munis de fusils et de bombes. Ils ont tué 12 élèves et un professeur. Arbitrairement. Sans aucune raison.

J'ai découvert ceci en cours d'anglais, à travers _Bowling for Columbine_. J'ai vu des images à faire pleurer. Et dès que cet extrait était fini, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS. La fin vous frustrera certainement mais je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire plus. C'était pour vous faire ressentir, et j'espère que j'ai réussi, les émotions que les familles ont pu ressentir en apprenant leurs enfants morts dans leur propre école. On est censé être en sécurité, être protégé par l'Etat mais avouons-le, si un élève déciderait de débarquer avec une arme à feu, personne ne pourrait faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

C'est le plus long OS que j'ai jamais écrit. Pendant trois jours de suite, je l'ai tapé découvrant la frustration de devoir arrêter parce que je n'avais pas le choix pour aller en cour, pour dormir. Je voulais faire quelque chose de beau, d'émouvant. Je ne prétendrai pas avoir réussi, mais j'aurai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé et d'avoir voulu vous inculquer quelque chose qui m'aura touchée, émue.

Parce que même aujourd'hui ce n'est pas vous, demain est un autre jour.


End file.
